Be the Star! Re-make
by Flashlight QUEEN
Summary: Kagamine Rin is just about to start her first year of high school until she bumps into someone who looks almost identical to her long lost best friend. However this boy, Len, is sexist, obnoxious, and basically everything Rin could hate in a guy. How will she survive the next few years being not only neighbours, but also classmates with him? Follow Rin & Friends on their adventure!
1. A New Beginning

Hello again! Or if you haven't read the previous version of this, which you don't have to considering it was really, really shitty. I decided I wasn't happy with how it was before -my thoughts were all over the place and _everyone_ was very out of character- and wanted to see how much I had improved within 3 or 4 years. I'm surprised it got so many reads. But, I am very terrible with update times and I'll try as hard as I can, so without further ado, please go ahead and read. :)

* * *

Be the Star! Re-make

...

...

...

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

...

...

...

* * *

"Miku, you know how I feel about private schools!" I whined, flipping onto my back on my queen sized white bed sheets.

I had listened to my best friend of 7 years drawl on about how great the change was from our primary pick high-school becoming a private school instead of a public one.

"Blah blah blah, rich ignorant people, I get it. But I mean shouldn't you be excited that with your terrible grades you got in at all?" A chipper voice sounded.

With a low growl I let her hear the dial tone and sat up, stuffing my feet into my fluffy bunny slippers and making my way towards the shower. With a towel in hand I locked the door and stripped down before turning the knobs to a mix of slightly average, and freezing, and stepped in. I never truly liked warm showers, cold ones keep me awake and alert, which for a 10th grade girl is pretty important. I thought -mostly out loud- to myself.

"My name is Kagamine Rin, I'm a 10th grader come next week in Saint Vocaloid Academy. I like oranges, bows, and singing." I sighed, no way I can introduce myself to new people like that. Too boring, how about something like, "I'm Kagamine Rin, I placed first in my local ramen eating contest, can play the flute with my nostrils -no demonstration needed- and I once had a best friend who I can't remember the name or face of... Maybe I just shouldn't speak at all."

After I finished I tied my hair up in a large scrunchie headband and threw on the nearest pair of shorts and crop top I found. I picked up my phone; 2 missed calls and 6 texts from Miku. I sighed and dialed her number, turning it on speakerphone as I took to painting my toenails. It rang twice before she answered in an exasperated tone,

"Geez Rinny! You can be such a pushover sometimes! It was a joke!"

I could practically hear her cheeks puffing up and I rolled my eyes, "You're starting to make me remember why I hung up the first time!" I sang to her and she laughed airily.

"Well make sure you don't hang up this time! I have juicy news. It involves," heavy breathing could be heard on the other end, "New. Transfer. Boys."

"I don't see how this is juicy news relates to either of us, considering I'm recently out of a breakup and you're taken." It's true, I was dating a boy named Rein for about 4 months, and things were fun while it lasted, but he was just a stick in the mud. Too bland for any more sparks to fly, so I woefully ended it. On good terms, obviously!

"When did you become such a bore? Boo on you, Rin. Let me talk about these cuties already! Besides, Ted totally trusts me! I'm not a cheater." I sighed and placed down the polish, now fully immersed in our conversation, I clicked my tongue for her to go on and she continued, "So, from what I've heard, Kaito Shion, remember him?"

I couldn't help but blush at the name. Kaito, Miku and I (along with our other good friends Gumi, Meiko and Luka) were really close in primary school. Little Rin had the biggest crush on him ever, and we would playfully fight often, being neighbours and all, but never acted upon it. When middle school came around Kaito got into sports while I stayed more reserved and got into band and choir. Basically things that the jocks would usually make fun of people for, but our group was never targeted, in fact we had a small fan base too. I always had this feeling that Kaito was still looking out for us, not allowing people to hurt us.

"H-How could I forget? I see him like every morning Miku." I nervously twisted the rings on my fingers as she laughed, "I forgot about your massive kiddy-crush on him! Oh man, those times were the best." I silently seethed and she continued, "Right! Well, he's got connections from like all over, friends everywhere. He's getting like a couple of transfer students to live with him since he's pretty rich and his parents are, like, never in town. And just imagine how cute they're going to be! All of Kaito's friends are already worth swooning for!"

"... So you want me to do some reconnaissance?" I could practically hear her nod and I gave a wry smile. "I am on it, Mimi-kuku!" I heard her groan at her mother's loving nickname, when a crash was heard downstairs. "Shit, I think maybe a raccoon got in again, I got to go check it out, Skype you later."

"Good luck Rin!" She promptly hung up and I pushed myself out of my desk chair and opened the door. I tiptoed to the bottom of the stairs, and looked around the kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary, another rumble was heard from somewhere close by and my eyes darted towards the door, I cautiously creeped towards it, my shaky hands grasped the handle before gulping and flinging the door open wide, hearing it collide with something.

"Ow, you bitch!" A voice screeched and my eyes widened and I stepped outside.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry! Wait..." I looked into blue eyes that almost mirrored my own, and although they were the same shade, they looked vaguely familiar. It was a boy with magnificently bright blonde hair done up in a small pony tail. His shirt collar was unbuttoned revealing a slightly lanky but oddly inviting pale chest. My breath caught in my throat and I momentarily thought that maybe this blonde haired boy was my friend from long ago. Something about his appearance just screamed 'we knew each other', but at the same time I knew it didn't. I blinked twice and refocused my thoughts on the boy directly in front of me. He sized me up also and we locked eyes, before I realized that his nose was bleeding, I went to go reach out to help him, "Oh, your bleeding, I'll get something to help!"

But he retracted, "What the fuck did you do that for?!" He snarled, and I was taken aback.

"It was an accident, I apologized! Here let me help you in here." I motioned for him to step inside my currently vacant house as my mother and father had taken my younger twin siblings to the zoo.

"I think you've helped enough, god, you're stubborn. I hope there aren't more chicks like you around." He turned around and sauntered towards the steps away from my door and I stood shocked. There's no way I could have ever known this prick, I can't believe I even thought for a second that he was the same kind boy that I once fell in love with way back when.

"You just called me a bitch and stubborn, and I've known you for two minutes! I hope you bleed to death you insufferable prick! I never want to see your face again!" I huffed, crossing my arms. He stopped walking long enough to turn around and give a sly smirk, and stick out his tongue playfully in an almost, and I'll probably take this to my grave, attractive looking manner.

"That makes two of us then!" He waved backward towards me, and I retreated to my house utterly frustrated and with a new sensation in my stomach.

* * *

So there's the first chapter! It was somewhat different from the first version and I plan to keep with this misogynistic character for our dear Len, and Rin is an easily flustered strong female lead. Trust me, there will be times when you both love them and hate them. But please, if you liked it give it a review and tell me how it went, and even if you didn't I'd like to hear your feedback for it. I love going through the comment sections and replying to all you lovely people. Ciao!


	2. Don't Be Late

So here we are again! Another update and definitely more to come, just at inconsistent times... But yes, here we have the introduction of the other main characters, but I didn't delve that far into their lives so you can have your own impression of them for now. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Be the Star! Re-make

...

...

...

Chapter 2: Don't Be Late

...

...

...

_'Melting, I'm melting when I think of you. But it's impossible for me to say that I love you. And still I'm melting, I can't look into your eyes. I promise truly that deep down inside of me. That you're the one my heart is meant for. Forever more.'_ One of the verses to my own cover of Melt belts out and resounds off of the walls of my room.

I groan loudly, letting basically everyone in my house know that I didn't want to be woken up. I checked the time on my clock, 7 am and arched my back while stretching. Slipping my feet into my bunny slippers I trotted across my carpeted floor and to where my phone rested and answered it with a yawn.

"Hello?" I squeaked out, running my fingers through my hair.

"RIN. KAGAMINE." The voice of one of my best friends, Megpoid Gumi boomed through the receiver and I held the phone a distance away from my ear, "You have any idea what time it is, no?!"

I flopped down onto my back on my duvet and sighed, "I just checked, and I can tell you it's 7 am on a Thursday. So pray tell, why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

I let my eyes close while straining to hear the idle chit chat in the background of our conversation. Gumi spoke in a foreign dialect. We weren't quite sure where she had gotten it from, considering her mother doesn't have it and they are so alike, but it could be from her father who we had never met since he was nearly always travelling.

"Rin-chan! It's Thursday morning registration, yes!" My eyes went wide and I quickly sat up, "Today is introductions, so TELL me that you will be ready in the time it takes for Miku-chan's mother to get to yours." She nags me how I believe a strict mother would to her rebellious teenage child.

"SHIT. I mean, I've been ready for hours Gumi-chan." I could hear her practically snort in amusement at my reply and I hustled towards the shower, "Got to go bye!" I shouted and ended the call, but not before Gumi mentioned wearing our uniforms.

I hopped in the shower and cleaned both my hair and body as fast as I could before practically jogging out and putting a towel on. I opened my door and called out down the stairs for my mother to make me something quick to eat and I heard her agree politely. I ran back over to my closet and scrambled through the clothes until I reached a large clothing bag. I unzipped it and removed one of the 3 uniforms inside and changed into it. It consisted of a sleeveless white blouse and a large pink bow to tie around the neck, accompanied by a pleated plaid skirt that reached mid-thigh that matched the bows colour. I slipped into the bathroom to check my hair, since I let it air dry it was slightly waiver than I normally liked it, but there was nothing I could do about it. I combed through it with my fingers and clipped in two whit barrettes on each side of my bangs to keep them out of my face. Then I topped it all off with my signature white bow, which I tied directly on top of my blonde head.

Dashing down the stairs I grabbed my phone, book bag, blazer, the three oranges and a carton of milk my mother had packed. I hastily kissed my parents on the cheek and little Rui and Rei on their foreheads. While slipping my shoes on standing up with some level of difficulty I heard the honk of the Hatsune car and called backwards,

"I'm off!" In the scramble out the door I managed to bump my nose against something and promptly dropped my book bag with a loud thud. I looked into the eyes of the man I had met no less than a week ago in this exact same predicament.

A growl escaped my throat as he sneered at me, "Again? I thought you women had enough of getting in people's ways?" I had the strongest urge to backhand him right then and there,

"Watch what you say around me, you misogynistic pig. Can you be more agitating?" I saw his eyebrows furrow immediately before retaliating with,

"Can you be more obnoxious? Please, it's such a turn on. I love it when you act so masculine." His voice dripping with sarcasm and I drew back my hand to punch him when another voice stopped me.

"So I see you two have met. Len-kun, please, that's no way to treat a lady," I heard Len almost burst due to the hearty laugh that escaped. "Especially Rin-san." The soothing voice of Kaito chimed through my ears and I began to blush furiously, retracting my hand and instead holding them close to my chest. I watched as he picked up my bag and my jacket before handing them to me,

"You're headed to Saint Vocaloid Academy too?" I slowly nodded before shaking my head a bit to get me out of my funk and put on my peachiest voice,

"Uh, y-yeah! I'm starting this year. You too, Kaito-san?" I tried my hardest not to make eye contact but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, me, Len-kun, Luki-kun and Mikuo-kun are all headed there right now, do you want to walk with us?" He asked politely, tilting his head to the side and I noticed a teal headed boy behind him looking bored and with his headphones on, I guessed this was 'Mikuo-kun' he was talking about. I noticed that he was strikingly handsome, of course, but he also looked very much like my friend Miku, just without her long twintails. Another boy stepped out from the threshold of the apartment, his short pink hair practically glowing in the sunlight, he gave a polite gesture to me and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I gave a small wave in return and he beamed back at me.

_'Oh god yes, yes I do want to walk with you Kaito, but that complete asshole will ruin everything, and-'_ A loud honk sounded and snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked towards the car. The short brown hair of Meiko popped out of the car as rolled down the windows and shouted out,

"Get in, loser, we don't have all day to sit around and watch you flirt." I looked down in embarrassment,

"I'm sorry, I already have a ride. Now if you'll excuse me." I bowed and rushed towards the car. I hopped in and Miku turned to me,

"And who were they Rin-in?" She pried with a wide smile as I laughed lightly.

"Ah them? Just the _new _neighbours. They're also headed to the school." I gave a sly smirk and wiggled my eyebrows as Miku's eyes began to sparkle. Zumi, Miku's mother overheard and tapped her nails on the wheel,

"Why not invite them? We have plenty of room?" My eyes widened and pleaded for help from whoever would look at me, but Miku had already rolled down the window and waved them over, much too energetically for 8 in the morning, and offered them all a ride. They all turned to talk to each other silently before nodding and calling back with a positive answer. When they slipped into the car, Len first, Kaito next, Luki after that and when Mikuo peeked his head in Miku turned around with a grin as large as the Cheshire Cat,

"Ah, Onee-chan!" I watched as he nodded his head in her direction and to Zumi too and squashing in next to the short green haired girl, Gumi.

"Pardon my French," Meiko muttered, "But what the fuck? Are you two...?"

"Related? Yeah." Mikuo noted, placing his headphones back over his ears. That's how I learned that Miku, and Mikuo-kun were step siblings who both shared their fathers very, very teal hair.

When Zumi mentioned there was plenty of room, she lied. So that's how I ended up squashed between the car door and my worst enemy for the next half an hour, barely able to breathe. I'm sure he was making this as uncomfortable as possible for me, and so the shoving wars were created at that moment. Len-kun took every chance he could to give me little to no room, and got closer than I thought even possible. It would be an understatement to say I blushed. Then he would tease me and blow on my face as I shoved him roughly and Miku cooed,

"Little lovebirds, Rin and Len!" We both shouted protests at the same time and the rough housing was immediately discontinued. I looked up at him discreetly, noticing his long eyelashes, his pointed nose, and even the curve of his jaw. The features looked very feminine separately, but on him they seemed to fit naturally.

_'God damnit, I can't even deny that he's attractive. But that attitude, I wish I had never have met him.'_ I seethed silently before I saw him start to look over my way, so I whipped my head the other way, a pink tint on my cheeks, as I propped my elbow up on the door handle and waited in mere silence -except for the dull hum of the stereo and the clatter of the radiator- until we arrived.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and are excited for the next installment, and it would truly mean a lot to me if you could review. You could give me criticism, or just even a simple 'update' would make my day. See you next time friendos!


	3. Welcome to VA

I KNOW ITS BEEN A MONTH OKAY THIS HAS BEEN WRITTEN FOR LIKE TWO MONTHS! I've been really busy throughout the semester so far and it's about mid-term time and I have an essay or project just about every week in AP English and I just... Sorry everyone. But it's up now so please, go ahead.

* * *

Be the Star! Remake

...

...

...

Chapter 3: Welcome to VA

...

...

...

Now to say the school was huge was a very, very large understatement. I figured throughout the summer they must have added on. There was a whole separate building attached to the east wing that held dorm rooms instead of where they were before on the second floor.

I stared up in amazement, _'This is going to be my new home. I'm going to be permanently living with three other people, possibly strangers, for the next 3 years.'_ My thoughts drifted away as I heard my name being called.

"Rinny! Hurry, hurry! We need to check out the campus, oh my god! Think of all the hot boys around! How many numbers do you think I can get within the next 10 minutes?" Miku squealed and Len pushed his way past me and in front of her.

"I bet I could get way more. With these good looks, I can practically make girls fall head over heels with just a look in their direction." He spoke, licking his lips at Miku. I could see her waver slightly, entranced by him, when she suddenly stepped closer, nose to nose with him,

"Are you trying to make a bet with me, Kagamine?" She arched her brow in amusement, voice sweet as honey but her glare as intense as daggers.

"It's not really a bet if you know you're going to win. More like watching a circus clown at work. Hilarious." He chuckled and she laughed too, surprising him. "I don't do it to win, I do it to have fun. Don't be so uptight Len-chan~!" She blew him a kiss and I could practically see steam come off of him as he sputtered of curses. At this point I was keeled over in laughter, Kaito worriedly patting my back before I stood up and high-fived Meiko and Miku both.

"Wait... Kagamine?" I muttered quietly at the boy. Miku flashed her teeth and walked over to me, her arm around me now, pulling me close to her.

"Didn't you know, Rinny? You and Len here have the same last name. It's like fait!" We both groaned loudly,

"Oh god I have to share a name with this petty excuse for a woman? I'd rather be burned at the stake." He said nonchalantly, tucking his hands into his back pockets. I huffed and looked away from him, my pride basically shattered into a million, tiny, sharp pieces,

"Well, I am so glad that this name is the only thing we would EVER have in common." I exclaim loudly with a slight smirk in Len's direction as his eyebrows knit together. The shadow of Gumi loomed over us and we all shakily looked up at her. She sighed with a furrowed brow and tapped at her watch,

"5 minutes until the ceremony starts. We must get good seats, yes. Let us go then!" She tugged on both Meiko and Kaito's sleeves until we were in the building and sitting in the 3rd row.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Mothers car broke down and I had to run the rest of the way!" An out of breath Luka appeared and introduced herself to the rest of the people, "My name is Luka Megurine. Please take care of me." Luka was a very mature woman, bust unbelievably large that it almost rivalled Meiko, and a full body shape. The blazer she was wearing hugged her hips tightly and her long pink hair was unusually tied in a high ponytail.

She bowed graciously and sat on the outside next to Kaito, with Len next to him, then Gumi, Luki, Meiko, Miku, me and lastly Mikuo. We watched as more students piled in and chatted quietly until the lights dimmed. A spotlight was shining bright on the stage as our very own principal, Mrs. Acme, began her long and boring speech about the 'prestigious' school and our highly recommended academics program. I don't think I've ever been bored faster than right now. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my iPhone, uncoiling the earphones and sticking the right bud into my ear. I turned my music on shuffle and began to sway gently to the music as I opened the Internet browser.

* * *

Blog On MOBILE EDITION

Login|Username: Orange_Princess |Password: oranges123

Thursday August 29th, 8:52 AM

Current Mood: Bored AF

Current Song: Magnet (Seriously the Miku/Luka cover we did is so good and I still have that music video for blackmail)

Okay so hello again! Today has been long so far and it's not even noon. I woke up to Gumi yelling, then I got ready hecka fast (srsly fast like whoa the flash ain't got nothing on me), gained a frienemy and now I'm stuck in Acme-sama's boring speech about this school. Like bruh I applied for it I know what I'm getting into. Anyways chat with me of you aren't busy.

~Kagamine Rin

17 comments. Expand?

Super SAKE•ine• says: Rinny pls tel me tha ur frienemy is not me. Also I hav a feelin this week is gon get worse

Orange_Princess replies: No Meiko it's not you. It's fuckin asshole pretty boy Kagamine over there and thanks, truly, I hope it does. *insert sarcasm here* I also find your text lingo tremendously horrific.

Leek_loverr01 says: Gumi is glaring at the both of us right now to put away our phones. I can feel the hatred vibrating from her pretty green hair.

Orange_Princess replies: Shit now I know that I'm going to turn my brightness up all the way and blast my music. ;P

Leek_loverr01 replies: I really don't think she appreciated that. Neither did everyone else in the assembly. You are getting so much shade being thrown your way it's absolutely hysterical! X)

Orange_Princess replies: Send. Help. Now.

* * *

I giggle and take the ear buds out to put them into my pocket as well as my phone. I look up again to truly focus on the presentation at hand.

"And to truly welcome you to our wonderful private academy, the daughters and upcoming 10th grade students of our very own school board manager, please step forward."

Her wrinkled completion gave a fake smile and I realized that she wanted to be here as much as us, which was not at all. She stepped to the side and from the shadows emerged a pale skinned girl with chocolate brown hair that reached past her waist. A chorus of gasps were heard from the audience as her rounded face was formed in an almost perfect pout. She fiddled with the small red ribbon woven into her hair on the left side of her head.

Miku turned to me and whispered in my ear, "What a cute girl!"

I looked down the line of my friends to see many staring up at her in admiration, and Len and Luki looking at her with recognition. She stepped a bit to the side and you could see her slim and taller build as she rocked back and forth on her feet, almost childlike. As she opened her mouth to speak there was a loud crash from behind the curtain and another girl tumbled out, her feet caught on a cord as she rushed to the podium too, her head downward smoothing down her pleated skirt. She looked over to her sister and then to the crowd with a small smile. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Mikuo as he lowered his headphones and gawked, I followed his eyes to the girl who was now in sight. She, unlike the first girl, had a more mature face and curvier body with an olive tone to her skin, and her blonde hair was tied tightly in an intricate French braid- secured with a tiny sunflower pin- that reached just above her rib cage. Her eyes however, were an exact match to the paler girls rich purple, and there was no denying the relation between them.

"Morning, morning! Welcome to Vocaloid Academy, we are your hosts throughout the school year, I'm Tsukara Rinno and this is my sister Tsukara Rikkio. We hope you enjoy your year here! It's an amazing school with great courses and even better staff, where we aim to please!" She spoke in a happy tone and Rikkio now took her place, standing in place of the slightly curvier of the two.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope to get along with you all for the rest of the year." She spoke in a soft and shy tone. Shouts of admiration and murmurs began to arise as they both walked back into the shadows, obviously chatting together. I looked back over at Mikuo to see a faint blush still visible on his cheeks. I giggled to myself and nudged Miku, pointing to her brother. She sighed hopelessly,

"I kind of feel bad for him, he doesn't even have a chance in hell."

"Totally hopeless... But I think it's cute!" Miku nodded and Mikuo he looked over at me, mouth agape and placed his headphones back over his ears silently, shaking his head sadly.

I shrugged at him once more before I finally turned back to pay attention to the ceremony. Thankfully, it ended as quick as it began and we all stood up to stretch our legs before sauntering out of the dimly lit hall. In rows of two's and three's we all emerged into the sunlight, walking down an unmarked path until we all gathered around the fountain. We began to talk amongst ourselves until a large crowd of voices were heard and I watched as a group of 6 people were quickly surrounded by a horde of teenage boys. Without even looking at who they were I knew it was the Tsukara sisters. Me being short did not help in this situation. I tried to get a peek at what was happening, even jumping slightly. But the 5"8 boys who were packed tightly around the scene were ultimately the winner against a 15 year old 5"2 girl. I sighed and gave up, resorting to starting a new topic.

"So guys, looks like Mikuo-kun's got a crush." I raised my eyebrows tauntingly as everyone turned to face him. He quickly looked away, his hand on his face to hide the embarrassment.

"S-shut up." He demanded and Luki quickly swung an arm around his shoulder.

"Tell me, Mikuo-kun! You don't have to be ashamed. Who are you pining for?" I watched the teal haired boys eyes drift over to the crowd but apparently so did Meiko too. She studied him for a moment before widening her eyes and shouting,

"What?! Hatsune is in love with Rikkio?!" Definitely loud enough for the courtyard to hear and all of the conversations being held to cease entirely.

Oh boy, here we go.

* * *

Well there it is, this day is about to continue through... two more chapters I believe. So bear with me here, I promise some more exciting things happen. And honestly, if none of you thought I wouldn't have put the Tsukara sisters in here then you are crazy... If you don't like OC's then sorry sucks to be you, they're mine, this is FANfiction and I really don't care if you like them or not cause they'll be in it often. I hope you liked this so far and I will post again soon I promise! Review, favourite and follow if you want to or have the time.

See ya later!


	4. Four

See look, I'm getting better at this updating schedule! Well, as I said before this does have OC's in it, so if you don't like it then either don't read it or try to get past it without complaining. It would be greatly appreciated, and have fun reading the chapter, sorry it's short!

* * *

Be the Star! Remake

...

...

...

Chapter 4: Four

...

...

...

The deafening silence was completely called for, however, the wave of the cuter Tsukara twins fans that washed over us was not. There was shouting and screaming about how,

'A brat like this shouldn't have the right to love our Rikkio-sama!' And I sighed out loud because they're all doing the exact same thing. Our small group was suddenly being shoved together and jostled about and I was slowly backed against Kaito and Luka. I could hear Mikuo sputtering out weak protests against their harsh words as the rest of us tried to calm everyone down. I heard the amused chuckle of Len as he leaned his back against the fountain and I shot him a glare,

"What do you think you're doing?" I raised my brow and l lowered my head down to his level.

"It's got nothing to do with me. And you've got nothing to do with me. Leave. Me. Alone." He argued and closed his eyes slightly, intertwining his hands behind his head and basking in the slight breeze. I flicked him in the forehead and he rapidly blinked in surprise.

"Asshole." I breathed out, having given up on arguing for the moment before turning back to the group. I heard the shuffle of the blonde male and felt his heavy breath on my ear as he pushed the hair out of the way before whispering,

"Come on, you can do better than that, girly." My entire face flushed red and I refused to look him in the eye for fear he might tease me even more. I brought my hand up to slap him and that I did, across the left side of his face. I nervously shut my eyes tightly and placed my cold hands on my cheeks,

"I know you're a sexist dick, but considering we're probably going to be seeing a lot of each other, learn my god damn name." I barely managed to get out. "It's Rin Kagamine. Now call me that or nothing. Actually, I'd prefer if we didn't interact at all..." My face was still turned towards the many protesters and was now feigning almost no emotions, "But we have to so at least treat me like a human."

I looked back to the girls and I watched as Rikkio's flustered voice was pleading for them to stop, a blush formed on her cheeks from all the attention. Rinno stood laughing with an attractive, tall purple haired man with his long hair tied in a high ponytail, who kept turning to stare at our group. She took a glance at the huddle also and excused herself from their conversation. Strutting directly in front of us she placed her hands firmly on her hips and emitted a loud whistle with her teeth. The fan boys turned to look at her, obviously disappointed it wasn't their queen, but listened to her words anyway.

"Would you kindly get the fuck out of here?" Her tone was sharp and I stared with wide eyes, taken aback by her speech. "Look, you've been harassing us both and I don't know why considering you're not interested in me anyways. Rikkio doesn't want you hovering around and I sure as hell don't either. Admire as much as you'd like, but please, from a distance. Now if you would," She started walking into the circle and towards us, and my heart almost leapt out my throat as she looped her arm in mine before returning to the cutesy tone I heard at the assembly, "My new friends and I have plans already. Have a great day!" She winked and pulled us over to her sister and the small group of friends they had there.

"Rikkio-chan, I don't know where Meiko got the idea from but Mikuo is not in love with you." Miku piped up from beside me, concerned for her brother. Rikkio sighed in relief before looking at her feet,

"Thats wonderful!" She looked up again before frantically waving her hands, "N-not that I'd hate it if you liked me! I'm sure you're great but I... can't. I'm so sorry about all of this, this always happens and I'm too shy to tell them to stop. Are any of you hurt?" She asked tilting her head up and to the side. Something immediately caught her eye and she broke into a wide grin. "Luki!" She cheered and rushed towards him, arms open wide. He lifted her up and her feet dangled slightly because of the height difference. He set her back down and they touched foreheads while giggling, she leaned up slowly -almost like she was embarrassed- and their lips met for a brief moment.

"Eh?" I questioned, looking from them to the rest of the group who all mirrored my exact same expression. When they broke away -his arm still around her waist- Len cleared his throat,

"So I'm guessing you two know each other then?" He was slightly awkward and it dawned on me that maybe he had known her too.

"L-Len?" Rinno muttered and I stepped out of the way of the two of them. He smiled at her and she beamed at him too before running at him and from beside me I heard Mikuo worriedly chant,

"Oh god please don't kiss. Please don't." While running his fingers through his hair in frustration. I watched as they embraced each other tightly and then stepped back.

"Woah! Okay hold up is there something I'm missing? Like I'm seriously confused here!" Miku chirped from the left side of me, her cheeks puffed up.

"Ah, well Hatsune-chan." Len began with a smirk. "This here is my lover, and the other two people are my mistress and her butler." Rinno leaned over to smack him as he winced in pain.

"Impossible!" I gasped dramatically, "A chauvinist like this couldn't possibly woo this fair lady, or any whatsoever!" I grinned to myself as the group all laughed at my words.

"Sorry about him. Truly. He can be such a pain sometimes." Rinno smiled genuinely and it only made me wonder more about how people can stand to be friends with Len.

Under my breath I muttered, "More like all of the time." And I heard her give a tiny chuckle.

"Rikkio and I were childhood friends with Len, and Luki-san has been dating Rikkio for a couple of months now online. However I didn't realize you knew each other... Oh, right!" She called over the tall purple haired boy, a short girl with her hair in twin drills, a girl with long white hair and with two braids at the front and a familiar red headed boy. "This is Gakupo Kaumi, Teto Kasane, IA, and-"

"Sweetie!" Miku shouted, pouncing on him and nuzzling his face against hers.

"Miku's boyfriend, Ted Kasane." I finished for her and took a step towards the new group, "My name is Kagamine Rin." I extended my hand as they all shook it and I began to introduce all of my other company. When we had all become familiar with each other the sound of a growling stomach from Gakupo erupted and we all laughed it off. Another grumble was heard and IA took a step forward with a flushed complexion,

"Uhm, anyone fancy some food?" She suggested meekly and we all nodded at each other.

* * *

So there it is again, some new characters were introduced which are going to play a large roll in the story itself and I usually enjoy making Teto the really annoying character who somehow still manages to be friends with everyone, but now I think I'm going to make her the little sister of the group, like she's not timid or anything, and still very energetic but everyone seems to be very protective over her because she is the youngest. So there is some insight on what else will happen. Also, next chapter I introduce THE EX. Whose ex? You'll just have to wait and see.

Please leave a review giving me feedback on what you liked and what you didn't so the next chapter can be even better!

See you guys soon, bye!


	5. Run in at the Café

Hey guys! The previous café name makes a return! Because I still think it's super cute and I actually really enjoy this chapter. Read on.

* * *

Be the Star! Remake

...

...

...

Chapter 5: Run in at the Café

...

...

...

By the time we arrived at the diner (which was cutely named Del~Ici Café) we were down 7 members. Teto and Ted were immediately picked up because they needed to babysit their new baby brother while their parents -who were both in the stock marketing business (boring, I know)- went to a meeting. Gumi needed to head home to help her grandma. Rikkio and Luki were off to see a new movie and to spend more time together. Mikuo had needed to pick up some equipment for a course he was taking this semester and Rinno volunteered to keep him company because she too needed to pick up a few items. Now all that was left was me, Miku, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, IA, and Luka. After settling down in a booth which could barely fit all of us, I couldn't help but glare at Luka and Gakupo who had opted to sit at a two persons booth just a bit farther away from us. I adjusted myself in between Miku and Kaito and squirmed around until the waitress came to take our orders. After flipping over the menu a couple of times while everyone else ordered their meals, I decided I wasn't actually that hungry.

"I'll have the Orange Outburst please!" I grinned to her as she nodded, her long burgundy hair cascading around her. This was a typical Lolita maids café and although I found the frilly dresses and overuse of bows embarrassing, it was actually very cute and I couldn't help but fawn over how she had spiced up her outfit. From her stockings that were printed with a piano layout, to her colourful name tag that read 'Ritsu' and then up to her tiny lace hat that was nestled just above her bangs and tied with a string underneath her chin. She finished taking our orders and bounced away to give them to the kitchen and I arched my back in a stretch, almost cat like before the bell rang, signalling another customer.

"Ah, Len-kun." Kaito spoke sweetly while eyeing the door, "It looks like Sukone-chan is here." I rested my cheek on the palm of my hand and watched as his eyes became the size of the moon.

"Shit, fuck! God please have mercy don't let her see me," he attempted to scramble under the table and in the process knocked his chin against the edge. "SWISS FUCKING CHEESE!" He cursed loudly and leaned back, pressing two fingers to the deep gash now split on his face.

"Was that table made out of razor blades or what?" I joked as he pouted at me while wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth and proceeding to stare at me while licking the remains off his thumb. The tips of my ears stained red and I immediately picked up my napkin and hurled it in his direction before looking away and hearing him chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it had landed on his shoulder and he took it off and began cleaning himself up, I subconsciously began to bite the tips of my nails.

"Lenny-boo!" I heard a shrill voice cry out and suddenly a long white haired girl had toppled over onto our table. I was so glad our orders had yet to arrive or else this bitch would be dead. She continued to nuzzle herself annoyingly against him and he continued his attempt to remove her gently. My patience was starting to wear thin. I felt the hand of Kaito brush against my thigh lightly and I made a tiny squeak. At that, 'Sukone-chan' turned to me with a slanted gaze, and I stared back, unsure of what to do. She then whipped her head to where she was basically smothering IA into the booth and into Len. I watch as she blinks rapidly and backs off before rudely shoving her manicured nail into the white haired girls face.

"Are you fucking my Lenny over here?" IA's eyes went wider than saucers and she shook her head before turning to look at Len, pleading him to help as she shrunk back into her seat.

"Tei. Stop accusing people of sleeping with me. For fucks sake, we're no longer dating! I can sleep with whoever I want to and it's none of your business." He addresses her, more politely than I thought he ever could a female.

"So you ARE fucking her then? We're apart for a month and suddenly you've got yourself a whore all to yourself?! Jesus Len I thought we were something special!" She whines, stomping her foot angrily.

"Are you stupid?" The blonde boy states bluntly. He folds his arms as she begins to get flustered. "I broke up with you last year Tei! Get it through that psychotic brain of yours! plus, I just met IA-chan today and don't call her those things if you don't even know her." He speaks in a calm and collected voice and I can't help wonder if he's done this before. The thought makes me laugh and now suddenly the red eyes of Tei are flaming at me now.

"It's probably you he's with every night, huh bitch? He always did have a thing for blondes. However I can't believe he chose you when he could have had Lily, at least he'd have had something to work with there. Boobs and a brain, both things you clearly lack." My jaw is hung open in shock, honestly, what did I do to deserve this?

Meiko's eyes flare and she rolls up her sleeve, "Does this bitch really want to mess with me, I will beat you so hard that-"

Miku jumps up immediately, "Whoa, I'd rather we don't get banned from this nice café over this psycho here. Please."

Tei glares at her intensely, "Shut up, slut, no one asked you!" She rages and then Kaito slams his hands down on the table,

"I think we all just need to calm down, and think this through. This is not worth fighting over." Everyone at our table calms down except Tei who is still seething and expecting answers I wasn't willing to give her. Len continues to sip at his glass of water and I feel hurt by him not defending me or anyone like he did with IA. A pang of jealousy hits me and I wonder if that was the type of girl he liked, sweet and shy, and if she liked him too. I shake off those weak feelings and kick him roughly in the shins under the table and he spills water on his shirt.

"Fucking seriously?" He mutters loudly, and I nod my head towards the outraged girl,

"She's your psycho girlfriend. Do. Something!" I groan loudly as he stands up.

"Ex... Ex-Girlfriend. Look, Tei, . I don't love you. We dated for what, 3 months? I learned that you are crazy, so I dumped you. You can't barge in here and say rude things to my friends. I'm also the only person allowed to make fun of Rin, okay? Stop being so obsessive over someone who wants nothing to do with you. Furthermore-" Len is cut off by Ritsu making her way towards us.

"M'am, you are disturbing our customers and I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you don't leave on your own I will get security to remove you." I watch as she is about to screech an objection but a tough looking member of security comes her way and she brushes her bangs behind her ear.

"Mark my words Kagamine, you will pay." She remarks before turning around and strutting out the door. Everyone sighs in relief as Ritsu begins to hand out our orders.

"Thank you so much for that Ritsu!" I smile up at her as she hands her last drink on the platter, to me.

"No problem cutie pie!" She winks and tucks the plate under her arm, roller skating back to the kitchen and I blush a bit as everyone pokes fun of me for having an admirer. Everything returns to normal and I look over to both Luka and Gakupo on their separate seats, sharing a meal as it was 'less expensive'. I roll my eyes at the complete lie and begin to sip at my orange smoothie as the recent events flash over in my mind as I shut my eyes. Kaito brushed his hand against my thigh. I blush as I remember the feeling, and frown as I remember Len reinforcing this crazy idea that he is better than me. But a small smile breaks its way through as I focus on the smallest, most amazing detail.

'He called me Rin...'

* * *

I know that in the original his girlfriend was Neru, but after watching that Len-kun Now! video I thought that Tei would be the perfect fit for this role, but don't worry, Neru comes up eventually. Also, it's sort of a rule for me that I have to have at least 2 chapters written in advance before I post one, so the uploading date my vary a lot.

Please favourite if you liked it, and leave a review telling me if it was good or bad. It would mean a lot to me.

See you guys in the next chapter! Ciao!


	6. All Was Golden in the Sky

So, another update. Don't think I forgot about this, because now that my schooling is over (besides final exams) I can focus somewhat more on this. And on that note, please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Be the Star! Remake

...

...

...

Chapter 6: All Was Golden In the Sky

...

...

...

With a gigantic head start I sprint and jump onto my fluffy duvet in my new room. Although it wasn't the same, it was definitely an experience. I arrived at the dorm rooms an hour earlier to unload my stuff before the bustle of all the other students. I hadn't spoken to Miku in about a week, as she was grounded the day after that lovely encounter with Tei, so I couldn't confirm with her whether we are roommates or not. With a large sigh I kick off my boots and tuck my knees into my chest. Luka and Meiko already informed me that they would be rooming with Gumi and her friend Sonika who was sick the day of the ceremony. My mind flashes over who I could possibly be rooming with and I get more and more anxious at the very thought. I look around my new home for the next year and notice all it's quirks and flaws. Despite being a large enough space, the 4 double sized beds took up the entire floor space, with only room for a possible dresser and the closet door. I stand up and slide the door to the sleeping area open and walk into the studio, where a white love seat and matching sofa sit, facing a TV and in between the two rests a half wall with a built in fire place. On the other side of that is both the door to the bathroom, a linen closet and the main door out of the area. On the right side of the living room is a wrap around kitchen and a dining area. I smile at what I now am a part of and ruffle my hair. A loud knock sounds at the door and I perk up, feet rustling the shaggy tan carpet on the way to the door. I open the door as a red haired girl is mid-knock again, her hair is in a bun and I almost don't recognize who it is until she opens her mouth.

"What are the chances, Rin-san? Actually, pretty high you know considering I chose this room!" Teto chirps as she picks up her hefty belongings and barges in to the dorm and makes her way to the bedroom where I can hear her in awe of the place before coming back over to me empty handed. I notice she wore a plain white tank top with another pink long sleeved shirt overtop and a pair of denim shorts.

"So we're... roommates then?" I chuckle awkwardly, unsure of what else to say as I make my way into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Yup! You, me, IA, Miku, it'll be a blast!" She grins, sprawling her self out along the couch much like a cat would.

"Miku too?!" I cheer, glad to have her with me.

"Yeah, they're downstairs right now collecting their things with all the others." She states as she turns on the TV and begins to flip through the channels.

"I'm going to go see if they need any help, my stuff is already organized so do whatever you like. Please, be careful, I don't want Ted going out of his mind if you wander off somewhere." I inform her as I hear her huff loudly and throw down the remote, grumbling a "fine". I grab my phone from my bed and open the front door, slipping on a pair of sandals.

"Bye-Bye Rin-san!" She shouts before I close the door loudly and the number '147' rocks loosely back and forth above the peep hole. I begin my descent down the flights of stairs to find Miku, or anyone really. I made my way down the winding staircase and I heard a voice call, 'Kagamine-chan!'. I turned around and saw nobody, I stood for a few seconds and shrugged, bounding down a couple more steps.

"Kagamine-chan!" My brow furrowed as I looked around once again, no one stood out. A few boys ran past me on the stairs with luggage in their hands but they didn't seem to recognize me. I huffed and continued down again. "Up here!" The voice resonated off the walls and I look up at the second flight of stairs that led to the boys dormitory and caught sight of the pink hair I could have only guessed it was Luki. He grinned and waved and I gave a slight motion of my hand back. "Wait there for a second, okay?" I nodded but he had already disappeared from my sight and I occupied the time by picking at my chipped nail polish in disgust. It wasn't long before the blue eyed boy was a couple steps behind me in a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top. I noticed that he had pinned his bangs to the side with bobby pins and I immediately pointed to them as he fell into step with me.

"I was playing basketball at the court just to the left of the east entrance. They were in the way so Rikkio helped me out." He replied, fiddling with them like he was embarrassed.

"It's a good look, a little girly, but practical. You were with Rikkio earlier? Did you see anyone else?" I babbled away and he smiled as he held open a door for me and we entered through the main area. To the right was the main office, then a door to the lunchroom and to the right was the opening to the assembly room we were at just a week earlier.

"Yeah, it was her, Miku, Mikuo and Kaito. They were all getting their room numbers and some kids took her bags and made a mad dash to her room for kindness points or something. It was hilarious, I don't think I've ever seen a girl look so upset and so confused. I think they all said they were going to meet up out on the porch lounge, I think."  
I responded with a simple sound of assurance and walked along quietly, he opened the door to the outdoors lounge area and I thanked him yet again.

"Luki? Are you really okay with all the fanboys running around? It should make you feel self-conscious and really terrible that you might lose her, right? But you don't seem fazed by it at all." I asked, tilting my head up childishly.

"She's not one for attention, never has been, but she has always been super adorable and she always had people telling her she could model, but she would get flushed and refuse. The one thing I know she hates is the first impressions she leaves on people, because they assume she's cute and innocent and she's always to shy to tell them otherwise." Luki blinked slowly and I watched the wind ruffle all but his clipped down hair, "But if you truly like the person, you take time to find out what they're all about and who they really are. And so it doesn't faze me because these guys are just looking for attention that she is not giving, and only I know the real her so there's no way in hell I'm going to loose her to someone else. Because I love her."

At that moment I watched as my entire group of friends, old and new, begin to gather around.  
"Rin, Rin!" Miku yelled energetically as Rinno gasped behind her, hands on her knees, clearly out of breath and not one to exercise often. She stood up straight, still breathing heavily,

"There's a tiny path down those rocks there, and you'll never guess what we found." She grins widely, her floral patterned t-shirt dress flapping in the wind.

"Everybody, go and get your bathing suits on, because we are going to go to OUR Mother. Fucking. Private. Beach."

* * *

"There's this little thicket a couple steps ahead that when you push aside, you can see the sea!" Rinno giggles as we all walk behind her in our swimwear.

"I feel like we're getting tricked." I hear IA whisper timidly into the air. Luki swung his hand in Rikkio's, almost hitting me and Kaito in the process. I flinched and stumbled into him, looking up into his welcoming smile,

"Careful, Rin-san, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." I blushed and nodded, looking away shyly when I was rudely shoved forward by a certain blonde who was casually chirping out a tune like nothing had happened,

"Watch it you fucking bird-face!" I seethed and he quickly got extremely defensive,

"Who are you calling bird-face? You're such a bitch!" He squawked loudly and I reared up on my haunches, ready to pounce. Miku placed her hand on my shoulder gently,

"Rin!" She sang out to me and I began to feel calm, "Don't listen to that jerk, just enjoy the fresh air!" I frowned and closed my eyes, breathing in deeply a couple of times.

"Aha!" Rinno exclaimed, pushing aside a few leaves, "I swear it was here, maybe it's up ahead a bit more..." She mumbled and continued on.

"Are you sure this isn't like your crevasse thing again?" Rikkio asked her and when inquired about it, she continued, "When we were little, me, Rinno, Len and Dell-kun were exploring a lot, and Rinno told us she found the most beautiful, shallow ravine. We searched for hours before deciding it wasn't real and she was delusional." She finished with a small smile and I can't help but realize how much more open she is with all of us, and how more especially energetic she is with Luki by her side.

"It was real I tell you!" The blonde girl argues, a flush on her cheeks. She did not liked to be proved wrong. She stormed on and we all stopped at the sound of Meiko's voice.

"Are any of you guys getting any wifi here? Cause I'm not..." Everyone stopped to check their phone and I pulled mine out, not even a single bar.

"Now we're lost in the bushes with no service. Great job." I hear Len drawl sarcastically. Everyone gave groans of approval, myself included, even though I hated myself for agreeing with the bastard. We were in the middle of a unanimous vote of turning back when I heard Rinno screech loudly.

"What did I tell you?!" She cheered as she pushed past a particularly large branch and the small path down to a secluded beach was revealed.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to breathe out. It was an isolated area, from the edges it looked like it could fit a couple hundred people, and had dazzling blue waves.

"Bow down to me!" The blonde shouted before rushing her way to the tide and splashing in it. Meiko followed soon after, and eventually most of us were splashing around. IA, Luka, Gakupo, and Kaito remained on the sand however, Gakupo and Kaito planned to make us all snacks as they were excellent chefs, IA burned easily and sat in the shade of her umbrella with Luka who had brought a book.  
I removed my over clothes and was the first to creep further into the water with Gumi. I watched as she happily picked at the flowers from the surrounding trees that floated out onto the water. I smiled at Teto as she kicked by in a water tube, as we learned that as much as she hates water (and doesn't know how to swim), she still wanted to have fun. In comparison Rinno was splashing in circles around her, dragging everyone within her reach around in the water. Rikkio and Luki had drifted towards the shore where they began building a sand castle. Miku and Ted were making kissy faces the last time I looked and so I faced away from them, watching Meiko drift on her back when my head was suddenly dunked under. I sputtered out water in a daze and finally filled my lungs with only air. I turned quickly to see Len giving me a thumbs up. My complexion turned beet red and I retaliated by splashing him and throwing myself on top of him, sinking him effectively. He pulled me under also and we continued our battle until I couldn't breathe anymore. Opening my eyes hurt and so I tried to float my way to the top but I was slowly chocking, the pressure in my lungs too much to handle. A hand grabbed the back of my ruffled swim top and yanked me up. I gasped into the air, coughing violently as Len was hunched over, his breathing about the same as mine.

"You dumb bitch, you almost killed us both." He panted with a glare, and for the first time since meeting him, I didn't take it to heart and burst out laughing, it bellowed out loud and I let it ring freely.

"You're the one who started it, Asshole?" I smirked as his eyes widened and the tips of his ears turned red. He flipped me off and swam to shore, mumbling curses. I paddled into a shallower part of water and looked up at the people on the shore, Kaito and Gakupo were done with snacks and set them up as I eagerly awaited for the blue haired boy to remove his shirt. Luka was taking bites of the food with Gumi and it looked as if IA had fallen asleep but Len walked over and gently shook her awake. I quickly turned my attention to Mikuo who sat in the shade with his DS, before I realized he hadn't stepped foot in the water, or even planned to at some point.

"Mikuo!" I shouted and he looked up, closing the device and placing it in his bag before coming closer to hear me. "Why aren't you joining us?!" I yelled again and he didn't get the chance before Miku giggled,

"He's self conscious." He gave her a sharp glare and Luki hooked his arm around his shoulders.

"With all these good looking guys here it's no wonder!" He snickered and tried to peel the tealette's t-shirt off. He began blushing profoundly and whining,

"Luki, no! I don't want to!" Before the other boy gave up. He walked away and Mikuo sighed in contentment and stretched his arms in the air. His shirt was off within an instant and both Ted and Luki ran the opposite direction with it. I couldn't help but blink in confusion, sure he wasn't shaped like a bodybuilder, but he was pretty fit. He turned around to run after the clothes captors and bumped straight into Rinno, who caught herself immediately. She took her time eyeing him up and down,

"You look c-cool." She stuttered before clamping her hand over her mouth (as if scolding herself) and brushing past him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the water with her. Her face was the same colour as her favourite fruit, a strawberry. I smiled as I got to see Mikuo grin widely, possibly the only time I had seen him with a genuine smile at another human being, at her as we all played volleyball.

* * *

Shoutout to The Weekenders for the crevasse thing. But anyways, there will be a continuation of this chapter detailing this day with some large surprises, of course. And i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and then the next one which contains some important things so stay tuned!

Please leave a review, a favourite or follow me, I would appreciate it a lot, thank you! (:


	7. New and Unpredictable

Hi again guys! It's been exactly a month since the last update, so I figured why not post another chapter? I'm officially done both my finals and my summer school, so now I am free! Anyways, enjoy this continuation of the last chapter, and even though it is a lot shorter I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Be the Star! Remake

...

...

...

Chapter 7: New and Unpredictable

...

...

...

It had gotten cold quickly and even though the dorms were only about a half an hours' walk, nobody wanted to leave just yet. Including Len, which surprised me when we took a unanimous vote to stay and he smiled cutely as he gave a nod of approval. We had gotten a fire started some while ago, and were being told the worst horror stories I had ever heard.

"And when he looked down, his shoe was gone! But when he looked back up, so were his eyes! Then he completely disappeared into the air." Teto finished and I had to clutch my stomach tightly because of my laughter.

"That was... The stupidest ending I've ever heard!" I wheezed out and Meiko leaned into me, in the same state.

"Not to mention the stupidest story that's ever been told!" She barked out and I heard Teto huff.

"Don't worry sis, you'll get better in time." Ted smiled empathetically, and patted her shoulder. She fell backward into the sand with yet another annoyed huff. Her body quickly sat back up and she placed her hands on her knees excitedly.

"I know!" Everyone, even the drowsy IA who was curled in a blanket between Len and Rinno, turned to look at her in interest. "Truth or dare!" She whispered in the wind and murmurs of approval floated around.

"Teto will go first then, yes?" Gumi smiled and got herself comfy in her spot to the right of Luki. The red head put her chin in her hands and closed her eyes tight, thinking. She opened her eyes again and scanned the circle, her eyes landing upon one of the couples.

"Luki-kun, choose." He responded with truth, "What's the kinkiest thing you two have ever done?" She giggled as Ted look flabbergasted, I swear I saw his soul leave his body. Rikkio's entire face started to drain of colour and she squeaked, hiding her face in her sleeves as Luki pulled her close.

"You do know we only met for the first time like 2 weeks ago. So I'm afraid I can't answer this interestingly, but the farthest we've gone is second base." He finished and patted his girlfriends back soothingly as she was too afraid to look anyone in the eye.

"Kaumi!" Luki exclaimed and the purple haired fellow looked at him expectantly. "Truth or dare?"

"I would have to go for dare."

"I dare you to wear your hair down for the next two days."

I heard Meiko laugh at that, "I have a feeling nobody here has ever played real truth or dare." Gakupo shrugged and brought his hands to his hair, untying what held in up and took the traditional accessories and shook it out. It spiralled down and onto my hand that was dug into the sand and oh my god was it ever silky. I had to resist every urge to run my fingers through it.

"Megurine-chan," he said softly and she looked up from her lap. "Truth or dare?" He didn't even have to ask for me to know she would have chosen the first option. "Who are you texting?" I leaned over a bit to notice she was holding a cell phone. Come to think of it, if that was what she was holding, she hadn't looked away from it in the past three hours. She looked down and fumbled with it a bit,

"Just a person I met a while ago." I could just barely make her words out.

"Bullshit!" Miku screamed, "I've never seen anyone look that happy texting "just another person"!" I heard Luka gulp and laugh nervously, but with a few more encouragements from others she finally cracked.

"It's this guy I met a while ago!" She yelled with a flushed complexion, "His name is Kiyoteru, he's only eighteen but already finished college because he's really smart and I think he might like me back." Her voice wavered at the last part and I cheered for her anyways.

"Finally Luka!" Everyone joined in to clap also and she frowned at me,

"Rin. Truth or dare?" Her voice was dripping with false sweetness and I smirked.

"I'll choose truth for now."

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yup." There was a moment of silence until she urged me on.

"Who is it then?"

"Ah, Luka. Only one question per turn." I winked and turned my attention to another person, a few other rounds went on, embarrassing stories were told and new ones created through dares. At some point I watched as Len whispered something to Kaito and I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. He switched spots with Gakupo and I shivered slightly by the sudden change in temperate. My teeth began to chatter and I felt the sand beside me shift when my body was draped with soft material. I tugged it around my body, looking up at Kaito who was now only in a t-shirt and thanked him quietly. I casually buttoned the first button to fit around my shoulders and inhaled the familiar scent of Kaito mixed with an unknown fragrance. As the rest of the group continued to do truths with mostly awful Would You Rather's. (However the most impressive was created by Rinno who asked: If your significant other and your parent of the same gender switched bodies and the only way to return them to normal was to sleep with one of them, which would you choose?) Kaito's name was called and I listened as he surprised me with the answer of,

"I'll take a dare." Miku, who new of my crush on him deviated a plan and I watched it form on her face as she thought of his dare.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this circle." My eyes sadly closed and my heartbeat quickened. For some time I had known that him and Meiko had something special and because of my feelings for him did not want to witness it. It wasn't until I found a large hand cup my cheek that I finally took a look at him. We were less than a centimetre away and his breath on my face was a warm reminder of what was going to happen. Kaito's slightly chapped lips aimed for their mark which was midway between the corner of my mouth and my lips, he let it hold for a few seconds before pulling away with a small smile. My heart fluttered in my chest and I grasped the clothing overtop in a panic.

"Me?" I managed to rasp out after a large silence.

He nodded shyly and even though my entire face was full of embarrassment I grinned wider than ever before. I turned back to the group with a sudden gasp as I felt his hand grab mine tightly in the shadow of our legs. People around the circle hollered, Teto looking mildly concerned and Len had taken that opportunity to begin scrolling through his phone with a neutral expression. Absolutely nothing bad could possibly happen to ruin this day. Whenever people say that I know that something does go wrong, I know that, so why didn't I think that would be the case? In less than 5 minutes we began to hear the giggling of what seemed to be a group of girls coming down the path to us. We all looked around with surprised expressions, as most people tend to explore before 8 o'clock at night. The closer they got the more evidently clear their voices became and as soon as I recognized one of them I wanted to run as far away as I could.

The shrill, nasally tone of Tei rang through the air and I groaned loudly, everyone else sharing my countenance. I looked to the sky to see it clouding with darkness and I shuffled uncomfortably in my spot. It was childish, really, to still be afraid of thunder, but at least it was more rational than some other fears people have. When I opened my mouth to inquire about the weather, my eyes found Tei as she emerged from the shrubbery and smoothed down her pants. She brushed her fingers through her hair quickly and began chatting to her friends again, slowly inching towards us. When she was only a couple feet away from us she looked over in mock surprise.

"I didn't know you were here Lenny!" She giggled innocently as she rushed towards him, hugging him as he sat statically, obviously waiting for this embrace to be over.

"Hello Tei and friends," he said and winked at the other three girls behind her, one with long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail, one with white hair in a low ponytail, and one with pastel red hair who had a large noticeable cowlick. They all blushed at the sudden attention. "Now please leave us alone."  
He stated bluntly and returned back to his phone, the blonde also on hers. Tei was noticeably shocked and took a step back, "But, babe, I wanted to introduce you to my friends!" She demanded and pointed them out as Neru, Haku, and Miki, respectively.

"Great, we've been introduced, now go. Jeez, how often do I have to tell you we're no longer-" She cut him off with a quick stomp and shoved her hands roughly into her pockets. The torture I went through trying hard not to burst into a fit of laughter was unbearable, she was so desperate it was cringe worthy. I looked up at the sky, it was pitch black and was beginning to rain lightly. I calmed myself enough and the tugged on Meiko's arm and whispered that we should really get going, but she told me to wait a bit because it was just getting interesting. I sat shaking slightly, occasionally sighing in embarrassment for Tei and continued to watch the exchange.

"Fine, I see you're still upset over our little trifle at the café. I'll give you the time you need to right your wrongs," She giggled and Len looked so immensely bored and he shifted to lean on his knee, "But just remember, I'll forgive you and still love you, don't ever forget it babe!"

He rolled his eyes and turned to look at her to do what I suppose was telling her off, but the moment he shifted, her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. At that exact same moment a large clap of thunder emitted through the air and I sprang to my feet, Kaito's coat falling off my shoulders as I pushed past the three groupies and with all my might I ran to the path and back the way we came. The rain began to pour harder now, and my vision was soon blurred. Another clap sounded and I'm sure my scream echoed far enough. I found my way back into the school, and my feet automatically took me to the music room, to the only place that could give me solace as I thought about my long lost friend and wished he could be here to comfort me like he had time after time when we were little. I took to hiding under the piano with my hands clamped over my ears and my knees pulled to my chest, shaking. Storms only ever extracted a physically reaction from me, so why, why was I crying?

* * *

So there it is. I kept true to my original idea of Rin having astraphobia, something I personally am the COMPLETE opposite of because it is my favourite type of weather! And if you need a hint of what will happen next, there'll be sort of a hint of the one part of OHSHC happening, you know which part. However, since this is my story and the characters act how I make them, it's definitely going to have a twist. I can't wait for you guys to see what happens next.

So please, follow, favourite and write a review if you liked it (or didn't) because it would mean a lot to me. I'll see you next time friendos, Ciao!


	8. Lie Down With Me, Cover Me Up

THE STORY INTENSIFIES. SO GET READY. FOR SEDUCTION, AND ANGST, AND A WHOLE LOT OF SWEARING. Let's do this!

* * *

Be the Star! Re-make

...

...

...

Chapter 8: Lie Down With Me, Cover Me Up

...

...

...

The storm raged on for a solid 20 minutes. There were no other sounds besides my heavy breathing and the creaking of the trees outside, which worried me. The hustle and bustle of all the students were now officially lost, and I'd have been lying if I said I wasn't disappointed that none of my friends hadn't found me yet, that is, if they were even looking. A large crash was heard and I knew that a tree branch had crashed through the window on the other side of the room, as the sound of soft rain pattered on the lush carpet. I would have found it comforting if this entire situation weren't so terrible.

I let out a whimper and the large void in my chest was unbearable. I missed him, so goddamn much. I know it was idiotic to feel this kind of yearning for someone you can barely remember, and I was positive I was romanticizing all of our past events, but I needed to feel something other than pain.

It was a crazy possibility when I had first saw Len, for his physically resemblance was uncanny. But as soon as he opened his shithole of a mouth it made me hate him, and he keeps opening his stupid mouth and I hate him more and more each day. So the fact that I could believe that there is a possibility that he can even be compared to my long lost friend should be unfathomable, but I still do. God I hate him so much, and I know for sure that I could easily be the biggest asshole to him, and yet even though he is to me, I'm beginning to hold back. I don't know if it's because I'm secretly hoping that with just a little time and effort, he could become a replica of the boy that I used to know, or if I'm honestly starting to accept him as he is. No, definitely the first one, no one could possibly like Len the way he is. Except Tei of course, but everyone knows that she is delirious. There is no possible way that Len could truly like, or even love anyone either, with his smug grin and misogynistic teasing. My mind is interrupted when the stomping of feet across the hallway bears closer, and I gloss over the thought of both Len and love.

"We will find her as soon as possible." Gumi's dialect chimed through the air. "Kaito, Miku, Luki and Len, search the east wing, everybody else to the west. It will be easier if we split up, no?" Murmurs of agreement sound around as the footsteps fade once again. I hear the shuffling of the named people right outside the door. Another flash appears in the sky and I involuntarily kick out my foot which collides with the piano bench. I whine slightly and pull it up until I'm sitting cross legged.

"Kaito, you check the rooms on the left side. I'll check the ones on the right okay?" Len sounds cautious, and his footsteps begin to make their way in to the room. He closes the door gently behind him. He makes his way over and I watch his hand grip the edge of the piano and I bury my head into my arms.

"There you are! Holy shit it was rude of you to run off and now you're here sulking like a baby!" I lift my head up sadly, too defeated to even be angry at his moronic remarks. A flash of lightning lights up my face as I flinch away and I know that he can see my tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, even though he is the last person I want to see. Realization dawns on his face and he reaches down to me and I flinch yet again.

"Thank you, prick. If I wasn't in this state I would totally beat your ass." I lamely attempt at a joke but the thundering noise from above mixed with the sadness on Len's face sends me into a fit of sobs. He slowly drops on to the floor beside me and takes off his coat. He throws it on top if me and looks away, but I can see his red tipped ears.

"Please don't tell me this is some Ouran-like scene you're attempting. Or maybe you'll make me think you actually give a damn about me, then make fun of me more."

He twitches a bit and growls. "I was trying to be a nice person, so just shut up and take it or I will. It's fucking freezing in here."

"Your ego makes it really difficult to get along with you, y'know?" I begin my terrible habit of biting at the tips of my nails as he rolls his eyes.

"So I've been told. You're really a piece of work too you know, constantly being annoying and pushing me over the edge." He mumbles as another crack sounds, he shifts his body so our legs are now touching.

"I miss nice Len from 3 minutes ago who selflessly gave me his jacket. Please bring him back and leave this Len out to wither." I say in a monotone voice.

"You know you're sometimes even more of a dick than me, so you have no right to even think you're better than me just because you're some pretty, middle class, blonde girl. When in reality your true self, which apparently you only show to me, is a real bitch..." He trails off as I start crying again. "Please don't. I can't handle when people cry, it's like my kryptonite."

"Maybe if you weren't such a piece of shit I wouldn't be right now!" I complain as I furiously wipe at my eyes. He doesn't fire another insult back at me and I'm oddly dissatisfied. He only leans his back against the shag carpet and closes his eyes. I stare at him, my vision slightly blurred as I take in just how beautiful of a person he really is. Fuck, I wish he was hideous so hating him would be easier. His long blonde eyelashes waver a bit and I'm afraid that they will open and he'll see me staring at him. They stay sealed however and I continue to study his features like I had done before. Another pang against the sky is heard and I sniffle loudly. Len surprises me next when he opens his mouth and instead of the hurtful words I'm usually subjected to hearing, the most beautiful melody escapes.

_"Like a Fire Flower,"_  
My eyes follow his narrow lips as they continue to have something so graceful flow from them.

_"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."_  
His collar bones are slightly sunken in from the angle he is laying in and the outline of his chest is clearly visible from the glow of the moonlight through the window.

_"Matching thunder, I'll blast my dream."_  
His shirt is hiked up from the lazy way he leaned back and both his abdomen and waistline are absolutely enchanting and I inhale a sharp breath.

_"I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you from the start."_  
My eyes begin to flutter sleepily and my body leans down to the carpet beside him, still fixated on the way his hair is sprawled out around his face and how the ponytail has loosened significantly. I begin to wonder what it would be like if I eliminated that obstacle completely.

_"Looks it's been revealed."_  
Before I know it my eyelids have become so heavy that they refuse to open again. He is still enthralling me with his sensual voice as I am slipping farther and farther away from consciousness, wanting to stay awake at least long enough to hear the end, but my crying has me tuckered out. The storm is still raging on but my body doesn't pick up a single trace of it. Only Len's voice. If only he was like this always, I can't help but think. And I'm hoping it's just the sleep and adrenaline talking but somewhere inside me a voice echoes,

"Then I could fall in love with him."

* * *

Blog On MOBILE EDITION

Login|Username: Orange_Princess |Password: oranges123

Sunday September 8th, 1:28 PM

Current Mood: Pissed

Current Song: Mr. Music

You want to know what? Life sucks and NEVER TRUST YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS BECAUSE IT IS A DIRTY FUCKING LIAR. I woke up, only to be promptly insulted and abandoned. Not to mention that the floor did just WONDERS on my back (do you feel the sarcasm and rage radiating off of me?). Because of yesterday and the lyrical moment we shared, I thought maybe he's not such a douchebag, but I was wrong because LEN IS THE SOURCE OF ALL OF MY HATRED AND DESERVES THE WORST.

~Kagamine Rin

21 comments. Expand?

Lovely-IA says: I'm so glad that you are okay Rin! We were all so worried and were out until midnight looking, but we couldn't find you, and Len didn't show up to the meeting spot either.

Super SAKE•ine• says: Wat do u mean the momnt u spent 2gethr? What happnd?! o

Orange_Princess replies: First of all, cringe worthy grammar again. And secondly, NOTHING happened.

Orange_Princess says: LEN DID YOU REPORT THIS AS BOTH SPAM AND OFFENSIVE?

KingKagamine replies: Lyrical moment? I don't sing. Take this down now you delusional chick.

Orange_Princess: Does it embarrass you when everyone knows that you have absolutely perfect pitch? KAGAMINE LEN HAS A BEAUTIFUL SINGING VOICE WITH A RANGE THAT COULD RIVAL AN ANGELS.

KingKagamine replies: Go fuck yourself.

* * *

I huffed in annoyance as I shut the lid of my laptop and pushed it towards the edge of the bed. Sitting up I ran began picking at my nails, my phone vibrated and various notifications lit up the screen. I groaned loudly and removed my ear buds as a pounding sounds from the door. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stuffed them into my bunny slippers. Pulling my cardigan around me more I began to walk towards the door where someone was still going to town knocking.

"Calm down, I'll be there in-!" I shouted but was abruptly cut off when I sneezed loudly. I rubbed at my nose and finished my trek to the door. The door swung open and in barged an angry Len.  
"Where is it?" He barked and I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome in, I'm so glad you got my invitation and waited patiently for me." I drawled on and he takes a step forward.

"I said where is it?" His voice deepens and his brows were furrowed. I tilted my head in confusion,

"I don't know what you're- ACHOO- talking about!" My voice cracked and I blinked rapidly to stop the sudden dizzy sensation. He was now directly in front of me and I couldn't for the life of me remember him walking closer,

"I said, where is your laptop? Or your phone! Either will do, I just need to delete that post." He blinked in annoyance and swiftly turned away, stomping through my living room and into the bedroom.

"You could have at least," I paused to sneeze again, "taken your shoes off before you tracked mud into my dorm!" A pair of shoes soon whizzed by my head and smacked into the wall of the entryway. I sighed and felt my forehead, it was beginning to burn up and my skin felt too hot to touch. I followed him into the bedroom where he was frantically opening my computer. The password screen appeared and he looked up at me, I quirked an eyebrow and he silently seethed before turning to computer to me and pointing to the keyboard, signalling me to type.

"Tell me why you don't want people to know." I breathed and shortly after had to sit down. The constant pounding was difficult to bear but if I wanted answers I couldn't back down now.

"Stop being so difficult and just fucking tell me the password so we can get this shit over with." Len gritted his teeth and when I didn't make a move, he turned the screen back to himself and began typing, trying to crack the code.

"I'm not going to do jack shit until you just tell me why you don't want people to know!" I covered the next sneeze with the sleeve of my shirt. "What does it matter?" I question sternly and lay my head down on the pillow of Miku's bed. I was so thankful for my body not reacting the way my mind was for once.

"You're being a nosy, obsessive bitch, you know?" My face flushes in both anger and beat from his words and he smiles, knowing just exactly what he has done. He figures I will give in and tell him so I can get him out of here as soon as possible, but I think he has forgotten just who he's talking to, fever and all.

"And you're a egotistical, sexist asshole." He lets out a cry of protest and I sit up, clutching the pillow to my stomach. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were just pointing out the obvious." He turns back to the computer but I swear I caught a glimpse of a smile on his foul lips.

"A guy like me, doesn't sing." He states and pushes the laptop back to me. I put it on my lap but the heat of the pad adds fuel to the fire and I move it to the duvet.

"Well obviously you do because you sang an entire song to me last night with tremendous ability." I throw at him while failing to battle another sneeze and he sighs before standing up and making his way over to the bed I was currently on.

"Listen. To. Me. I don't sing, okay? No one has ever heard me sing, let alone hum a single note since I was a baby." He is now directly in front of me and gently nudges at me knee with his own. My head starts to spin and my stomach is beginning to feel sick as I shift so he is now standing between my knees and his palms are flat on the bed on either side of me. "Except for you last night, so why do you think that is?" He questions and I know I should abort and back away. But he is just so tantalizingly close and his every movement when he's in this mood is enough to make even the strongest weak, especially when a bug has already infected them.

"A moment of weakness? A crying girl with a fear of storms and you had to get her mind off of it? You said it was your kryptonite..." My voice is an octave higher and my heart is beating so quickly.

"Or maybe," he whispers as he leans over towards my ear, his long bangs now touching my skin and tickling my jaw line. "Maybe I'm in love with you, Rin Kagamine." Not a single sound in the entirety of time and space could have been louder than the sharp inhale of breath I created.

"And why would you be?" My voice was shaky and unsure, much like my mind which was now whirling with many thoughts. There is no possible way. Not a single way that he could be in love with me... Right? Considering that there is no way I could love him back. Besides, I'm saving that love for when that mysterious hero from all those years ago waltz's back into my life. He chuckled darkly as he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss just along my cheek and I flinched at the sensation. He kissed in the same general spot again and my rapid heartbeat started up again, I was aware if I didn't solve this problem soon I would either vomit or pass out. With one final kiss he backed up,

"You wish right?" He laughed with a condescending smirk on his face and my phone in the other. "Post deleted. Checkmate, girlie." Of course that's what he was doing. I knew there was no way. Humiliation and embarrassment flooded over me, I can't believe I had got caught up in the moment if only for a second. It only takes one second for everything to fall apart.

"You fucker!" I shouted and leaped up, lunging forward and knocking him over on to my bed, myself in tow. I brought my fist down as hard as I could but he easily caught it and I took the moment of distraction to swoop in with my other hand and punch him right in the jaw. He took a moment to recover after but he quickly flipped me over and pinned my arms onto the duvet so I couldn't throw another deserving punch his way. I thrashed about as he stood over me, a bruise forming on the right side of his face. I screeched as loud as I could and there was no doubt that the reason I couldn't see we're the tears blurring my vision. "Go fuck yourself, you worthless piece of trash. I've had enough! Stop toying with people's emotions! Just try to live with yourself after this, knowing that I literally despise every fibre of your being, and so does everyone else around even if they don't say it!"

The physical exertion of my actions kicked in only seconds later after my adrenalines decline. I soon stopped thrashing and my body goes limp, my eyes stayed shut because of weariness, rather than anger. My body temperature is rising and I know I'm beginning to visibly sweat but there's nothing I can do. I began to slip in and out of consciousness and the pressure on my hands releases as the bed beside me dips.

"Goddamnit, you should have just agreed when I said I don't sing. No one else would have questioned it, but of course you and your annoying nature just had to." I hear him groan and can picture him running his fingers through his hair and adjusting the ponytail at the back. "No one hears me sing because I know it's terrible. It's high pitched and disgusting. I used to love it so much, I'd do it all the damn time. Until someone from my childhood told me that I couldn't hit a single good note, and I haven't been able to shake it from my head so instead I chose to stop doing it to benefit everyone else. I just thought that the quickest thing to distract you with was music, besides, you know, just knocking you out with an uppercut. Which, by the way I would have gladly done. And you're probably asleep anyways so this heart to... Your unconscious heart, has been useless. Seriously though, next time just don't attempt to get friendly with me because I will guarantee it won't end well."

I want so badly to respond, but my brain is slowing down by the second and I can no longer think straight, I shimmy a little to lift the bottom of my shirt to feel some sort of breeze but it didn't help a single bit. Len moves his hand to my forehead and quickly yanks it away,

"Shit shit shit, you're burning up." He nervously shuffles around a bit before lifting my legs onto his lap and I think I feel him begin to clumsily peel off the long socks I am wearing. The door swings open and a female voice is the last thing I hear before succumbing to sleep.

"KAGAMINE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

So there you go, it's been like a month, sorry. But things are HEATING UP! And also, I'm re-posting this story on Wattpad with all characters with different names and appearances, so check it out there if you could, it's called "Close as Strangers".

Please favourite, follow and leave a review if you have the time! Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!


	9. Static Sounds of the City

WOW ITS BEEN LIKE 2 YEARS I'M NOT EVEN SORRY. I had a week off and just sort of felt like writing so I did, this doesn't mean that I'll be updating regularly again, so don't get any of your hopes up. Anyways I had literally no idea where i was trying to go with this when i started? So I just kind of went in a different sort of direction, sorry if the writing style is inconsistent because i thought I had gotten so much better back then and I read it now and I'm like wow that's not... good... at all. Please enjoy everyone!

* * *

Be the Star! Re-make

...

...

...

Chapter 9: Static Sounds of the City That Never Sleeps

...

...

...

The sunset streaked sky appears briefly in my vision as I blink away the weight of my own eyelids. My stuffed nose has spread a virus to my head and I hazily wonder how long I had been asleep, until I am jostled by the feeling of an uncomfortable thorn in my side. The thick teal hair that winds its way up my arms and my chest is hard to remove from when I attempt to sit upright and get a better understanding of my surroundings. Sighing with the exhaustion that washes over me like a tidal wave I shake myself free from Miku without waking her and stumble to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. The sound of the faucet alerts another member of the dorm and IA peeks her head past the door frame.

"Ah! Rin-chan!" She exclaims softly, an infectious smile spreads across her features as I nod without moving my head around too much, "Thank goodness, we've all been so worried, especially since you just passed out so suddenly." Squeezing out toothpaste on to my yellow bristles and popping the toothbrush in between my lips.

"How long was I out for?" I slurred due to the mouthful of saliva and paste before slipping the sweatshirt I was wearing off to allow the air to cool me down.

"Around a day and a half..." She was cut short by the contents of my mouth sputtering out over the bowl of the sink. I frantically wiped the excess away from my mouth with a confused exclamation. "You missed the first day of classes, but don't worry, it was only introductions and the syllabus." She attempted to console me lightheartedly. "We were so worried, but you woke up a number of times tossing and turning and talking in your half-lucid state... Do you not remember any of it?" She questioned with her brows knit together worriedly. I braced myself on the marble countertops with both hands while I pressed my forehead against the crisp mirror, trying to recall any semblance of the past few hours. Backing away and tucking my hair behind my ear I squinted,

"Hmm, no. I feel like I've just had a really long and uncomfortable sleep. Why, should I remember anything?" IA looked up and took her bottom lip between her teeth before tugging on it nervously, and I urged her to continue with a motion of my hand before she answered with a surprised,

"Ah! Oh, no! Nothing, don't worry about anything. I'm just glad you're alright now, I have to let everyone know." She began to frantically pull out her cell phone and I laughed, my voice still slightly raspy,

"You don't need to. I'm sure that the girls will be rushing over as soon as they hear, and I'd rather avoid that disaster."

"I meant the boys in 223, they honestly seemed the most concerned, besides Miku of course." She smiled weakly before the sound of the toaster popping caught her attention and she drifted out to the kitchen with a small wave. Her words struck me in surprise, the boys? I barely knew Luki and Mikuo, then there was Kaito and of course there was the one who got me in this whole predicament anyways, and my heart thumped wildly at the analysis. Rushing back to the bedroom I quickly tugged on a pair of knee high socks and my sweater seeing how I was suddenly feeling extremely cold. I peered over to my nightstand where my phone lay charging next to a single pink rose and a small milk bear key chain, my lips parted in confusion and then in curiosity, making a mental note of the items I reached to pick up the plush item. However Miku began to stir and I retracted my arm, and slipped out before she could register that I was awake, wanting to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible by slipping on a pair of jelly sandals (not caring how I looked in the least) and rushed down the hall and up to the second floor.

Once I finally made it to my destination I anxiously shifted from one foot to another, bringing my hand up to the dorm room and taking three deep breaths before knocking loudly. There was the mute sound of shuffling on the other side as well as muffled banter before the door swung open revealing Luki with his bangs tied up with a galaxy patterned hair tie, he seemed slightly out of breath and was glistening with sweat.

"Kagamine-chan!" He cheered enthusiastically, and at his words I watched as a shirtless Mikuo folded the blankets over himself to protect himself as he gave a nonchalant welcome over his shoulder.

"I just came over to say that I'm alright now, and wanted to thank you all for being so worried about me." I looked around him to catch even the slightest glimpse of blonde hair and Luki shifted against the door frame slightly.

"Oh, Kaito's not here right now." The realization caught in my throat as I worriedly wondered why I was looking for Len and not for my... boyfriend? Not boyfriend? We never actually discussed it after and I can't say I know how to explain what we are, but I believe it might be a mutual love. "He said he was headed to his job so he won't be off until 10, but sometimes he stays out a bit later. I can tell him you stopped by, he was really concerned, said he almost took his shift off so he could stay by your side, but I told him that he had to go. It was really sweet but you had Miku, so I figured you would be alright no matter what." My smile widened at that and I thanked him sincerely, he brushed it off with a wave of his hand and before he closed the door I heard him ask for help with his push ups, and the uninterested groan of Mikuo in response. During my way back down the hall I had a new spring in my step, even though I still felt like utter trash physically, nothing would have broken my spirit. On the convergence of the stair case I saw a familiar blonde braid and toddled towards its owner as she inserted her key into the lock.

"Hey Rinno, what's up?" My question clearly caught her off guard as she visibly jumped at my presence.

"Oh shit! Rin don't sneak up on me like that..." She chided me but laughed all the same, "It's nice to see you alive and not a zombie, even though Meiko-chan tried to convince us you would be." I snickered lightly. It was such a Meiko thing to do. We chatted a bit at her front entrance as she complained about the courses so far and slyly showed me photos of the hot young teachers that the school had just hired, "Being the daughter of the school board manager has so many perks!" She talked animatedly before her phone chimed in her pocket. "Oh fuck, fuck me." Her demeanour immediately fell with the grim tone of her voice, "Unfortunately shit like this also happens, where you forget that you have to be at a school meeting and it starts in 5 minutes." She checks herself out in the mirror and smoothed down a few of the fly always in her hair which is currently in two separate braids, "By the way, Len should be in my room, it's the one to your left" she mentions as I try to follow her out of the door. "You two should probably talk, and he should be awake by now." My face contorts into that of confusion by her statement, if he's in here sleeping in her bedroom there is only so much you can get from the context.

"So does that mean that you and Len are sleeping together? But why, you could do so much better, someone who's not chauvinistic for starters." I blurt out and she immediately bursts in to giggles before placing her hand gently on my shoulder,

"Y'know what Rin? I think I'm going to love having you around." She laughs again lightly before her black skirt sways with the motion of her hips as she makes her exit down the hallway. I face the door that she instructed me to go through and rap lightly on it, hearing no answer I turn to leave but the distant sound of something shattering calls on my instinct to swing the door open to view Len with a black eye and a bloodied hand staring intently at the broken mirror at the ground. He is standing on the other side of the bed and when we lock eyes he gives a displeased snort and a roll of his eyes before crossing the room to lean against the railing of the balcony as he strikes up a cigarette and lets it dangle from his lips. I follow him out of the sliding door wordlessly and he eyes me as I stand directly in front of him with my face contorted into annoyance,

"So you smoke now? You think you're so cool? Do you have any idea what that does to you?" I growl and he turns towards me, his hair is let down and glowing in the pinkish hues of the sky, albeit tousled and I almost forget where I am. He cocks his head so he's facing me now, and with a sly smirk he takes the smoke out only to blow rings onto my shocked face. "Fuck you!" I reach up and rip the item from his lips and stamp it out onto the black railing. He sputters in shock and I throw the butt at his chest, looking back down at his still bleeding hand before turning on my heel back into the bedroom.

"Bitch!" He seethes and I can hear him stomp after me as I walk towards the bathroom, "You mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing here? Get lost." He slams his fist against the wall near my head and I flick slightly, he seems to notice my discomfort and clenches his hand tightly while dragging it down the wall where it streaks the wall with blood. Once he lets it fall to his side I pick it up in my left hand until he rips it out of my grasp with a look of disgust on his features. I lift up a bandage with the quirk of one eyebrow as I impatiently extend my hand for his own again. He gives out a huff of displeasure and looks away as he allows me to tend to his wound, after a few moments of not exactly comfortable silence I ask without making eye contact,

"What happened with the black eye? Piss some gang member off?" I smile lightly at the idea of Len in an actual fight, he would more than likely start one without meaning to and get the shit beaten out of him.

"None of your goddamn business, why don't you learn to keep your nose out of other people's business already?" I narrow my eyes and take the opportunity to remove his hand from under the running tap water and use my two fingers to widen the gash along his hand and he hisses out in pain but doesn't pull away. I resume my care and he stands looking out the balcony, it isn't until I begin to wrap his hand with the bandage that he speaks again, "Kaito did that, if you'll believe it."

I dropped his hand in shock and shook my head fervently, "He would never!" He turned to look at me and rolled his eyes,

"Thought so... Bastard socked me right in the face when I came back to the dorm." The look in his eyes told me that he was telling the truth, but I was still hesitant to believe him.

"But... Why?" I whispered while I finally finished with his bandages, but still kept his hand in mine, staring intently at it to keep me grounded.

"Did you forget I was in your room when you decided to just pass out? He was pretty pissed that some other guy was in his girlfriends bed with her." Len chuckled and I furrowed my eyebrows and he continued with a laugh, "Don't worry, I kept the details of our affair to myself, I'm sure I would have been in worse shape if he had known." My thumb absentmindedly ran over his hand as he talked, it wasn't until he lifted my head with his fingers that I noticed what I was doing and my hands immediately shot to my side as a blush rose to my cheeks. "Hmm, careful there." He drawls out, his tone low and sensual. "You have a boyfriend, no need to be hitting on me. Besides, believe me when I say I'm really not interested." Pissed beyond belief at his obscene persona, I pack up the first aid kit I had used on him and shove past roughly to get away as soon as possible. "Just a tip," he almost whispers but I stop moving regardless, wanting to hear what he has to say. "If you seriously plan on dating Kaito then you might want to make sure you're up for the challenge." I was facing the door but I turn around pinching the bridge of my nose,

"And just what kind of bullshit trap are you trying to lay for me here, exactly?" I question and he takes a few steps closer.

"Kaito's not the person you think he is, so don't say I didn't warn you when you see a side of him you don't like." I can feel him attempting to rule me up and I scoff loudly,

"And what? You're so much better? Don't make me laugh Kagamine, stop trying to ruin my life and go get one of your own."

"I never said I was any good." We are so close our noses are practically touching, "Exactly how comfortable are you?" I shrug, clearly not understanding his meaning and he laughs condescendingly, "Allow me to rephrase." He places a hand on my waist and tugs me so I am flush against his chest. "I meant sexually." My eyes widen and I push against his chest and try to wriggle away from his mouth that is so close to my ear. "Because for him, you really have to be willing to do anything."

He whispers and I almost choke as he moves down slightly to swipe his tongue slowly over my exposed collarbone. My whole body spasms and I rip away from him violently, flinging the door open as he lets out, if you can even fucking fathom it, a giggle and shoves his hands into the waistband of his sweats, "Just trying to help, you're not ready to be with Kaito." His laughing voice is cut short when I give him a stern look at the door with a quivering lip and tears brimming in my eyes before slamming the door shut in his face.

Everything was sort of a blur after I left that room, I made it back to my own dorm just fine, even if I did feel sort of empty inside. Teto had pounced on me as soon as I set foot over the threshold with a wail and complained about how I had worried her to death. Shrugging her off I walked towards the bedroom, Miku gave me a shrill cry as well but as she saw my face she backed off, instead asking me how I felt, I answered with a quiet fine. Drawing back my bed spread I wormed my way into the cool sheet, turning away from my roommates who all held the same concerned expression as I let out a sigh. My eyes caught the single rose which had been placed in a decorative vase and I smiled weakly, reaching over to grab the milk bear key chain and hold it tightly against my chest. I fell asleep thinking solely of Kaito, but when I woke up I realized the only thing I had thought of all night were tormenting nightmares.

* * *

It's not very long but oh my god it took me forever to figure out what exactly I wanted to do with this. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed and please favourite, follow or drop a review if you did.

I love you all, bye bye lovelies!


End file.
